My Boyfriend Did the Do with a Casper the Unfriendly Ghost
by motoroilfreeway
Summary: "I think I had sex with a ghost." WARNING: RAPE


**A/N:**

**Not gonna lie, this is like, one of the things that came out of my head along with ITIFGAOYR9 haha**

**basically I want Levi and Eren to fuck. I want levi/eren ghost sex. That's it. With Jean as the boyfriend**

**I was supposed to post this a christmas ago, which means its been a wip in my drive for like 11-12 months now**

**I stopped because my drunken sister kink-sHAMED ME and yes I was writing this during christmas eve. In front of my family. That's how much IDGAF anymore but turns out I still do because kink-shaming was enough to make me close the window and never touch it for 11-12 months.**

**anyway, the usual**  
><span><strong>WARNING: UNBETA'ED<strong>

* * *

><p>Jean only had to knock once on Eren's apartment before Eren came busting out, screaming at his face.<p>

"Jean! You finally came, what took you so long, damn it!"

A soft squeak escaped Jean's lips as he let Eren pull him into his apartment the moment the door opened. Once inside, Jean shrugged away from Eren's hold to turn to him. Jean raised both his hands gesturing Eren to stop when the other tried to approach.

"Okay, first of all, you got to tell me what the hell made you call me at three in the morning to demand I go here ASAP."

"Jean, I-"

Eren paused. He took deep breaths and started counting one to ten before he looked up at Jean; this time, with a much calmer demeanour.

"Okay, now what is it, Eren?"

Eren's expression grew grim.

"I think I had sex with a ghost."

After a good couple of minutes with Jean almost screaming and running off the apartment, the couple managed to drag themselves into Eren's living room and talk over a cup of tea.

Jean is sitting on the couch opposite Eren's, his eyes glued to his warm tea.

"Jean, I'm serious."

Jean can feel the restrained anger in Eren's voice and the way Eren had been gripping his trousers hard that Jean can hear the sound of the fabric being pressed against each other.

Jean decided to finally look up.

Eren is a mess, now that he's noticing him without the feeling of bewilderment and disbelief clouding his senses. His hair is messier than usual and dirty-looking; his clothes appeared like they were hastily worn or as if someone tried to tear it off of him. His hands are shaking, as well as his shoulders. His eyes are deeper and dark-as well as his expression-as if he had just saw death himself.

No matter how ridiculous his boyfriend's claims are, with the way he is acting now, it made Jean frown with worry.

He stood from his seat to sit next to Eren on the love seat, his arm automatically wrapping around the other's tense shoulders, pressing Eren close to his chest and started rubbing soothing circles on his arm.

"What really happened, Eren?"

Eren was lying in his bed, sleeping when a man entered his room through his window.

He can't see his face properly but he remembered trying to get up to no avail. His body feels like it was glued to his bed, he could barely lift a finger.

Well, he knows he can get up, but it's like his body don't have the will to do it.

He resorted to speaking.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my apartment?"

His voice felt weak and there is this painful scratching in his throat every time he does. Maybe its because he just woke up.

The man was moving around his room and stopped to look down at him in his bed. His mop of dark hair was shoved to the side as he had his head tilted sideways as the man stared him down.

"This is where I live, though."

The man replied in his smooth, deep voice before moving to enter his bathroom.

He heard the shower running and moments later, the man leaves the bathroom wrapped in his towel, he is using another to scrub his hair dry.

The light from the bathroom is enough for Eren to make out the figure of the man who intruded his apartment. He can see his pale skin, muscular build, black hair cut in a style frighteningly familiar, save for the way this man seem to be fond of shoving his bangs sideways instead of letting them liberally fall on face.

The man walked around his room again, still scrubbing his hair dry, his dark eyes never leaving Eren's form.

Eren tried to move again, but failed.

The man just stood there, in the foot of his bed, staring him down as the hands drying his hair slowed to a stop and dropped it to the floor next to him.

Eren knows whatever it is that is going to happen, he is not going to like it. Not one bit.

The man started crawling into his bed, above him until they are face to face, his eyes not leaving his. He leaned so close Eren felt the scent of the shampoo and soap-which are both his- the man used permeating his nose.

Something was wrong.

He couldn't move.

Something feels wrong and he can't move. He could barely feel his body.

Eren knows he should be panicking right then, but to his fear, he was not. In fact, he was fairly calm-he was breathing evenly, his heart was beating normally-as he watched the man above him for his next move.

He don't know who this man is, this man who is now currently nuzzling-inhaling his scent deeply-his neck with his elbows propped on the sides of his head to keep him above Eren as he does so.

"What are you doing?"

Eren mentally was surprised to hear himself speak calmly, as if this man was not about to do something that would make him regret later when he can finally move again.

From his neck, he felt him move up to his head, his lips next to his ears and gently blew cold puffs of air that brought chills down Eren's spine.

"You, hopefully."

Eren drew a sharp intake of breath. His heart beat skips faster for a different reason he intended it for.

He just leaned back to look at Eren's face, a small smile adorning his apparently pretty face. Eren shifted his eyes-he can't move his head too-immediately to his sides when he felt something cold caress his shoulders, to see the man's hands on both; thumbs rubbing small circles.

Eren is still wearing his clothes, and the man felt cold. Incredibly so, and it is a wonder how his body could remain to stay still despite the cold and the temptation to shake.

The man, if not because of Eren's towel wrapped snugly around his waist would be completely bare on top of him right now. The revelation did not bother Eren so much as he initially thought.

As if the man noticed, he leaned into Eren's face closer than before, their foreheads touching.

"I'm cold aren't I?"

To make a point, he moved one of his hands down under the hem of Eren's shirt, the tips of his fingers lightly brushing at the skin that made it tingle. It was so cold.

"Yeah, I know. You can always warm me up, right?"

He started laughing softly, the hand under his shirt moved to caress his side, Eren felt another shiver because he is still not used to the cold.

Eren wanted to scream, move his hands and shove him away. Maybe even break some of the man's bones if he had a chance. But all he managed to say at that time was, "Please, don't,", his voice as calm as before.

"Don't what?"

He laughs again, softly, tenderly, _lovingly_, as if he is not forcing himself on someone, on someone who is not in their right state of minds or complete control of their bodies at the moment. The tone of voice he is using on Eren is making him sick. _Disgusting_.

He wanted this to end.

He opened his mouth to talk again, only to gasp when a mouth crashed on his.

Eren was given a slow, sensual kiss with the man's tongue barely entering his mouth. Eren hated himself, felt disgusted, that he can't make him stop but instead kissed him back with the same passion as the man above him had for him. It went on for moments longer as the hand on his shoulder slowly left to join the other caressing his side to lift his shirt slowly up to his chest and let his hands roam his bare skin slowly.

The touches-although cold-made Eren feel the familiar heat start coiling down his lower abdomen, and hated himself for it as he started breathing hard through his nose for a different reason as he continued kissing him back just as sensual.

"You feel that?" The man said-a smile still plastered on his face-as his lips leave Eren's. He rests his forehead above Eren's and his eyes are closed as he takes in a deep breath, his hands moving up to gently fondle with his nipples, running his callous thumbs over them once, twice, thrice. The friction causes Eren to breathe hard; the man above him moves to breathe in deeply again, as if he was getting aroused in the feeling of touching someone and opens his eyes to stare back at him.

The attention made Eren close his eyes in embarrassment, only to reopen them again to stare back at the man's black, black eyes. He almost flinches-but he did not, because he still can't move-when both the hands on his chest moved to rest on both his cheeks.

"You're starting to warm me up," and it was true, the hands on his cheeks are not cold anymore. They are warm, incredibly so that made Eren want to throw the last of his pride-and commitment because he's already committed, damn it-and give in to this warmth and this dark-haired stranger who intruded his home and was currently about to do the same to his body.

Eren was pecked on the lips, then the man moved away from him-to his relief-only to position himself lower where his face could nuzzle Eren's crotch. And inhaled him, again.

What is with this stranger with his inhaling and touches?

He'd rather have him get on with his business and get off already so he can _leave._

Eren groaned when he felt him start tonguing him through his pants. The frictions so good, so good he knows it's impossible to make him come with just someone's tongue but he swore he feels like he was about to anyway.

Eren felt the flat of his tongue move oh-so slowly from the bottom of his balls up to the end of his hardening cock, painfully constrained by the fabric of his underwear. Eren whimpers.

The man's hands shot up to his sides, fingering the garters of his pants and through his underwear and slowly pull them down as he continues with his hot mouth on him. Letting his teeth slightly run on them occasionally and pulls the fabric with his teeth.

Eren feels himself shuddering when he felt not-so-cold fingers push at his entrance, already slick and wet and wonders how and when did the man managed to completely remove his trousers and underwear, his mouth deep into his cock.

A twist and slight thrust of those fingers and Eren was screaming, his protate immediately found and hit on the first try. Its kind of scary to wonder how this stranger just _know_ that Eren likes it when they twist their fingers inside him, for further stimulation before pulling out _slowly, still twisting, just like what he was doing to him right now_.

The hot mouth on his cock starts to suck, suck, and suck, until Eren's cock is fully enclosed in a very tight space, it was so painful and so good at the same time, and then he bobs his head, slowly, down, down, down and then slowly slightly opens his mouth, makes Eren exhale in relief as the pressure on his cock was relieved.

But then the fingers delve in deeper and twists.

Eren comes hard on the stranger's mouth, who was eager to swallow everything Eren could release.

Eren hears him gulp, and then sees through the small light from his bathroom the way he wipes his mouth with his strong arm and then slowly crawl back up to him.

Through Eren's post-orgasmic haze, he sees the man smile at him before he was pecked once, twice, and then thrice before that skilful tongue entered his mouth and coaxed his lax one to move.

A suck and a nip on his tongue, then a sharp nip on his lower lip, and then another before the kiss ends with a smack.

Then he says, "Not yet, still hungry."

_Hungry?_

He suddenly nods at Eren, as if hearing his thoughts and says again, "Hungry."

Before Eren could further ask, he was engaged again in another breath taking kiss, with tongue and everything. His tongue rubs at everything it could, and it just does it so right in a way Eren could not explain but it makes him moan the loudest through it all. He did not even notice how his knees were slowly raised and tucked securely around the man's hips, how his palms ran over both his thighs once and twice.

Eren notices too late when he hears shuffling of fabric, and pushes at the stranger's chest, their kiss ends with a sudden pop, for sucking each other's mouths too hard.

"Wai-wait-!"

He was too late.

Something thick and hard entered him too fast for his liking, it made his heart stop for a few beats and beat again harder and faster than before. The penetration shocking him for it brought him pleasure on the very first thrust.

None of his previous sexual partners-including his boyfriend-ever did that.

This is just impossible.

This man is so good at pleasuring him.

Its as if this man had known every part of his body for a very long time.

But its just impossible.

He's a total stranger. Eren swore he never met this person before.

Another thrust, Eren screams some more and his hands shoot up to wrap around the man's shoulders, holding for dear life.

Since when did he start to regain his control over himself?

He wants to think some more, remember when he got his control back, but with the man above him hitting him in the right ways, with his hard, hot cock buried balls deep in him and his mouth working in places he can reach other than Eren's mouth, it made Eren's thought ignite and its ashes thrown in the wind.

He can't think straight, he's so good.

With a broken sob, he's coming again. The other is not though, but he thrusts one last time, watches Eren make a strangled scream, watches his face with heated, dark eyes and waits.

He just stares him down, his elbows propping again beside Eren's head. He watches Eren pant hard, with his mouth open, hoping for more air to enter his lungs.

When Eren recovers, he was still inside him, still hard.

He thrusts hard and fast, directly hitting Eren's prostate and before he could scream, his mouth was again latched onto his, muffling his noises.

Buried deep and hard, but shallowly thrusts and still brushes Eren's prostate, he breaks the kiss with a noisy pop, their saliva connected but slowly breaks. Eren was gasping, half-crying from pleasure. He doesn't know what to scream.

"Levi," The man murmurs, his brow pressed into Eren's.

He notices the questioning look Eren throws him, and so he repeats, "My name. For something to scream for you."

And scream his name, Eren did.

He came again, with the other still hard.

Eren wants to cry as he pants for air knowing what's about to happen next.

"Still hungry," This Levi fellow murmurs between kisses and thrusts.

He made him come five times, before Eren lost count and cried some more.

"What the hell, you're cheating on me?" Jean angrily slams the tea cup down and stands to let go of Eren, as if burned.

"No! I told you-!"

"A man named Levi who was _kind of _hot broke into your apartment, used your shower and had sex with you!"

"Well, yes, that's what happened but listen to me,"

Jean wants to hear nothing of it. Eren cheated on him, that's what.

He was about to leave the apartment and break it off after he slams Eren's door when he hears Eren's tea cup shatter on the floor. It works like a bell in boxing matches, their fight stopped and Jean looked up and saw Eren's angry face. The very face he makes whenever he's dead serious about something.

So Jean listens.

No matter how ridiculous the rest of his tale was.

And then Eren showed him his room.

Jean saw the clean bed. Kind of messy, which was explainable if Eren just got up and did not bother to make his bed. A pair of discarded soiled pants and underwear was sprawled by the foot of the bed, just like how Eren's alibi went.

He woke up, everything is dark, no smell of his bathroom soap and the stranger who calls himself Levi. His sheets are clean, but waist down, under his underwear, he feels so wet and sticky and dirty.

He got so scared he immediately took it all off and thrown them off his bed. He immediately took his phone and dialled Jean.

No, Jean thinks.

This is ridiculous.

Then Eren begs him-the mother fucker actually begs-to stay with him the next night, afraid that maybe this Levi would come back, just as he promised Eren before he jumped the window and left.

Jean wanted to say, maybe Eren just had a really intense wet dream? He woke up wet, and maybe he was just feeling horny, since they didn't have the time to fuck anymore these days, but damn it, doesn't it make him kind of jealous anyway because Eren was dreaming of having sex with a guy that is not Jean, so he shuts his mouth instead and plays along with Eren's little game because he's got a week off of work anyway, so why not.

As if anything could go wrong.

So turns out, the world really hated Jean.

They were sleeping in Eren's bed. Jean's arms wrapped tight around Eren's, just like how Eren wanted it tonight. Its kind of annoying since it was hot in Eren's apartment at nights so Eren turns on the AC for him and make Jean promise to never let go, no matter what.

Jean asks himself what the fuck had he seen in this asshole to think he's okay enough to date.

Whatever. He likes Eren, Eren likes him. That's just how it goes, like how the water is wet and the sun is hot.

So it was kind of getting colder, and Eren's warm is not enough anymore so he moves to grab some of Eren's blanket that was tucked around him when suddenly was falling off the bed.

What the fuck?

He stands up, his head kind of sore because he hit his head on his fall. He looks at Eren's sleeping figure, now lying on his back, the blanket no longer tucked under him but now kicked out from his bed. Jean was about to kick Eren awake, maybe shout at him and call him an asshole for kicking people off his bed but he remembers Eren is not the type to move around in his sleep.

If Eren sleeps on his side, then he wakes up on his side. That is why he gets a lot of stiff necks in the mornings, since his neck tilts in odd positions sometimes and since he doesn't move, they get sore.

Eren was fully cocooned inside the blanket, so how the fuck could he kicks Jean?

No, that's impossible.

Jean chooses to shrug the thoughts away and go back to sleep, when Eren's legs suddenly open wide.

Weird.

He ignores it again and returns to his side of Eren's bed. He tries to close Eren's legs, give the guy some decency in his sleep, but finds it difficult to do so.

Eren's legs were open wide and its as if someone was keeping them open, the way they won't just budge no matter how hard Jean tried to close them.

He was already sitting between Eren's legs, to get a better leverage in closing the stubborn thing, and Jean finds himself grunting and red-faced. Eren's legs doesn't seem like they want to close at all.

Okay, so its kind of starting to freak out Jean a little, and he jumps to Eren's side immediately, the springs groaning in his sudden weight.

He starts slapping Eren awake, and to his relief it works.

Eren wakes up with a terrified scream, kicking and punching at something on top him. Jean thanks the God's he left there, or he'll be in the receiving end of Eren's powerful kicks and punches.

When Eren calms down, he was shaking and almost crying. He grabs Jean by the front of his shirt, his grip so tight Jean thought he'll get punched for not hugging Eren when he woke up, instead gets a whimper.

"He came back," Eren whispers to his face, Eren's eyes wide open and dark, dark bags under his eyes, as if he didn't sleep at all.

So Jean sort of believes Eren now, and since he doesn't really know what's going on, and so does Eren, they think its best if Eren sleeps in Jean's place for a while.

At least, Eren's not getting these not-wet dreams anymore right?

* * *

><p><span><strong>EN: **

**a very belated merry christmas and oh its my 1st time writing porn so excuse me /walks away**


End file.
